What Luck!
by AznFlare
Summary: A guy named Kai, 17 years old, has the worst luck in the world but that all changes one day when a girl named Sakura appears in his house...
1. Chapter 1 : I Hate My Life!

**What Luck!**

**Chapter 1: I hate my life…**

**Kai**:O-Oh crap! I'm fucking late! I can't believe I overslept!

**_Kai changes into his uniform…_**

**Kai**:Got to run!

**_He runs out of his room toward the stairs…_**

_**He trips on something and falls down the stairs…**_

**Kai**:Ouch… That hurt… Oh no, look at the time!

**_He runs out of the house running toward the school a few blocks_**

_**from his house…**_

**Kai**:Looked like it rained yesterday.

**_A car drives by and splashes water all over Kai._**

**Kai**:Fuck! Now I'm soaking wet.

**Drip, Drip, Drip**

**Bell Ring**

**Kai**:Run!

**-During class…-**

**Teacher**:Now everyone, bring out your homework form last night.

_**Kai reaches for his schoolbag…**_

**Kai**:O-My-Fucking-God! I forgot my schoolbag at home!

**Teacher**:Be Quiet!

**Kai**:Yes, sir.

**-Lunchtime…-**

**_Kai sighs_**

**Guy**:What's the matter?

**Kai**:Who are you?

**_The guy clenches his fist…_**

**Guy**:"Who am I?" I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND, RYAN!

**Kai**:Oh, that's right! What's up, Ryan.

**Ryan**:That's my line. You look filthy!

**Kai**:I overslept, tripped on the stairs, splashed by a car and forgot my schoolbag and

lunch money!

**Ryan**:Oh! It just isn't your day huh?

**Kai**:I had worst.

**Ryan**:Worst…

**Kai**:Let's get a table.

**Ryan**:Okay.

**_They head towards a table…_**

_**Kai steps on gum…**_

**Kai**:Bitch!

**Counselor**:Come with me.

**Kai**:…Okay…

**_Kai follows the counselor into his room…_**

**15 minutes later…**

**_Kai walks out of the counselor's room…_**

**Kai**:That's the third time this week I got scolded by that fatass.

**_Ryan comes running to Kai…_**

**Ryan**:I have Big News!

**Kai**:Everything's Big News to you.

**Ryan**: You know that's not true.

**Kai**:So, what's this "Big News"

**Ryan**: A new transfer student is coming to our school tomorrow!

**Kai**:So, what about it?

**Ryan**:I heard she's a girl and she's really hot!

**Kai**: Really…

**Kai not really interested…**

**Ryan**:Well, whatever you say, I'm still excited about this.

**Kai**: Whatever…

**Couple hours later…**

**Bell Ring**

**Kai**:Finally! Time to head home!

**On his way home…**

**Kai**:I wonder what she will be like…

**Kai, in deep thought, didn't notice a banana peel on the sidewalk.**

**_He trips on the peel and hits his head on a brick._**

**He starts bleeding… a lot!**

**2 Hours later in the hospital…**

**_Kai wakes up…_**

**Kai**:Oh… my head. Huh?

**_Kai looks around…_**

**Kai**:I'm in the hospital.

**Nurse**:You were lucky. Some guy brought you in just in time.

**Kai**:What's his name?

**Nurse**:He didn't leave one.

**Kai**:Oh.

**Nurse**:You can leave now just be careful from now on.

**Kai**:Thanks.

**15 Minutes later…**

**_Kai walks out of the hospital…_**

**Kai**:Today is officially the worst day of my life…

**_On his way home, he gets chased by a dog, sprayed with a hose_**

**_and bumped into a pole…_**

**In front of his house…**

**Ka**i:That's weird. The lights are on and the door is unlocked… It can't be!

**_Kai slowly opens the door, slowly…_**

**Girl**:Welcome home!

**The girl jumps at Kai…**

**They both fall down…**

**Kai**:W-Who are you?

**Girl**:Me?

**Kai**:Yes! Who else?

**Girl**:I am Sakura.

**Kai**:Why are you here?

**Sakura**:I live here.

**Kai**:No! _I _live here. This is _my _house.

**Sakura**:What's yours is mine.

**Kai**:And why is that?

**Sakura**:Because I'm your **Wife!**


	2. Chapter 2 : For Realz?

**What Luck!**

** Chapter 2: For Realz?**

**Kai**:What did you say!

**Sakura**:I'm your wife.

**Kai**:And why is that?

**Sakura**:You don't remember?

**Kai**:Remember what?

**Sakura**:I guess you don't. I guess I should leave now.

**Kai**:Yeah! You better.

**_Sakura leaves _**(She's still standing outside though)

**Sakura**:He really doesn't remember huh? Well, I should have known since it's been 10 years already but now I have no where to go. What should I do…?

**Meanwhile… in the kitchen…**

**Kai**:Humph. Huh? She cooked dinner. …What was she thinking… but… she was cute.

**_Kai walks to the window…_**

**Kai**:What the? She's still outside… Ah, there… someone came to pick her-

_2 guys approach Sakura…_

**1st Guy**:Hey, beautiful, you want to come play with us?

**Sakura**:Huh?

**2nd Guy**:Yeah, c'mon come, play with us.

**Meanwhile… at the window…**

**Kai**:Wait a second… Oh no!

**_Kai runs outside and stands in front of Sakura_**

**1st Guy**:Who are you?

**Sakura**:Kai…

**Kai:**I- I- I-

**2nd Guy**:C'mon speak up! Or get out of our way. She's coming with us to play.

**Kai**:I- She's- She's my woman! She's not going with you guys. You got that!

**1st Guy**:Huh? She's taken huh? That sucks. Alright fine then. We'll leave; just don't leave her out here in the cold anymore man. That's kind of cruel.

**_The 2 guys leave…_**

**Kai**: Phew.

**_Sakura starts crying…_**

**Kai**:What's the matter?

**Sakura**:I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you had to say that.

**Kai**:Ah, that… it's not your fault. I just don't want you to fall into their hands.

**Sakura**:I'm so happy.

**Kai**:For what?

**Sakura**:You worried about me.

**Kai**:… c'mon, let's eat.

**Sakura**:Hai.

**Half an hour later…**

**Kai**:That was delicious!

**Sakura**:I'm so glad…

**Kai**:You can take a bath first. I'll go prepare the bath.

**Sakura**:Thank you.

**15 minutes later…**

**Kai**:I can't believe a girl is in my bath…

**Sakura**:Umm… Kai...

**Kai**:It's not what you think! I'm not thinking anything perverted! And why are you in a towel?

**Sakura**:I forgot to set out my clothes. You can use the bath now.

**Kai**:Okay.

**Half an hour later…**

**Kai**:What to do? What to do?

**Sakura**:What's the matter?

**Kai**:I only have 1 futon.

**Sakura**:Umm…, Kai?

**Kai**:Huh? What is it?

**Sakura**:If you don't mind we can sleep together…

**Kai**:T- That won't be necessary! I can sleep on the floor.

**Sakura**:But…

**Kai**:Don't worry.

**-Kai's Dream-**

**Kai**:C'mon, hurry up!

**Sakura**:Kai, don't go so fast! Ah!

**_Sakura trips on a rock…_**

_**Kai sighs**_

**Kai**:You're always so clumsy. Now c'mon, let's go.

_Kai sticks his hand out…_

**Sakura**:Kai…

**Kai**:Hurry!

**_Sakura holds Kai's hand…_**

_**Kai pulls her up…**_

**Kai**:Now let's go play.

**Sakura**:Hai!

**2 hours later…**

**Kai**:I'm so sleepy…

**_Kai falls asleep under a tree…_**

**Sakura**:Kai! Kai! Jeez! Why you fall asleep. I want to play some more…

_Sakura approaches Kai for a… kiss…_

_Kai wakes up…_

_Sakura immediately moves away…_

**Kai**:Ah! I fell asleep. I'm sorry, Sakura. Let's go play some more. Huh? Why's your face all red? You have a fever or something?

**Sakura**: No…

**Kai**:Then… what's wrong?

**Sakura**:N- Nothing… Hey Kai…

**Kai**:What?

**Sakura**:Can I… When we…

**Kai**:What is it? Speak up.

**Sakura**:When we- When we grow up, can I be your **Wife**?


End file.
